


You're My Shining Diamond

by TayVengeance



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, a non au au, jeonghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayVengeance/pseuds/TayVengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an AU i saw on tumblr that went along the lines of "you're the only one who can do my elaborate stage makeup, and our close proximity is stressing me out"</p><p>I saw this au and had to throw Jeonghao into it, because it's perfect. they are perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Shining Diamond

Jeonghan took in a deep breath as Mingaho inched closer to him with the foundation-setting powder. This would mark the fourth time in a week Minghao had taken control over Jeonghan’s face, and he wasn’t about to stop him any time soon. There was something about the tenderness of Minghao’s hand that soothed Jeonghan more than his actual makeup artist, so he had been requesting the boy’s help as of recent. Minghao didn’t mind. He loved being able to do up Jeonghan’s face. He also enjoyed the smoothness of Jeonghan’s skin, but that was a different story altogether. 

The two boys ended up being the last two in the dressing room, so the quiet began to make Jeonghan nervous. Between the silence and Minghao leaning in closer and closer with each area of his face complete, Jeonghan began to feel tension in their proximity. He felt Minghao’s breath against his cheek, and the intensity of Minghao’s eyes on his face. Minghao felt it too, but then again, he knew he was causing it. There was absolutely no need for him to get so close to Jeonghan as he did his makeup, but Jeonghan just looked so good up close. At least, that was his excuse. But he was still surprised that it took up until they were literally nose-to-nose before Jeonghan voiced his thoughts on their proximity to each other. 

“Okay, I’m going to be real honest with you. This whole, you-being-inches-away-from-my-face thing is really starting to stress me out,” Jeonghan confessed. 

“Why is that?” 

Jeonghan stared into Minghao’s eyes. He can tell that the younger boy is enjoying this entire ordeal, and that made him even more nervous than before. “B-because…”

“Come on, Jeonghan, ‘because’ isn’t a suitable answer! Why are you so nervous? We’re all friends here.”

“That’s just it, Minghao. We are _friends._ This doesn’t seem a bit close-quarters for you?”

“No, I don’t feel weird or anything. I’m just doing your makeup, hyung.”

“Yes, but is it really necessary to be breathing down my neck as you apply my eye makeup?” Jeonghan questioned.

“It’s necessary for my own personal reasons,” Minghao smirked. Here was the hook. This was an answer Jeonghan hadn’t been expecting. 

Minghao went back to applying shadow on Jeonghan’s eyes – in the same proximity as before – while Jeonghan let out an audible sigh. “Well, what personal reasons? You just going to leave me hanging?”

Minghao leaned back a reasonable distance from Jeonghan’s face in order to look the older boy in the eyes, “I’ll tell you, but it’ll cost ya.” Here was the line.

“Name your price,” Jeonghan demanded. 

Minghao winked at him before leaning in to whisper in Jeonghan’s ear, “One kiss.” Here was the sinker. Minghao just caught himself a very distressed Jeonghan.

“Minghao-ah, a-are you serious?”

He nodded and placed his hands on either side of Jeonghan’s face, “I really like you, hyung. Doing your makeup has been an excuse to be close with you.”

Jeonghan blushed and avoided Minghao’s eyes, “I asked you for the same reason,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Minghao took this confession as a cue to tilt Jeonghan’s head closer to his, their lips drawing closer with every breath.

As the space between them disappeared and their lips met, the door to the dressing room swung open. Jun strolled in, eyes glued to his phone, and quickly glances up as he hears the frantic scrape of chairs on linoleum. Jeonghan and Minghao quickly sit up in their chairs as if they weren’t about to mack on each other’s lips, but not before Jun takes notice of what was going on. 

“Woah, didn’t mean to interrupt your make-out fest.”

“No, Jun, that’s not what’s going on here,” Jeonghan dismissed.

“Jun hyung, we weren’t making out. We just…” Minghao defended.

Jun snickered at his friends, “Guys, calm down. I’m just poking fun. Like _I’d_ care if you two were dating.”

“Uh, hyung? Can you keep this between us for now?” Minghao pleaded with Jun. 

Jun smiles and nods his head, grabbing the inner-ear monitor he had come back in the dressing room for, “Don’t worry guys, your secret is safe with me. Also, I’m gonna warn you that you two only have ten minutes to finish and meet backstage before we go on. Mansae’s not going to preform itself.” And with a parting wink, he left the dressing room.

Minghao and Jeonghan proceed to exchange glances with each other, and burst into laughter. Jeonghan pulls Minghao close to him and gives his forehead a kiss, “Come on, let’s meet up with the other guys.”


End file.
